1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cutting machine, more particularly to a door moving mechanism for moving a door to cover a casing of the cutting machine in which a cutting device is operably provided such that scraps and juice of meat and the like being cut therein will not spill out from the casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cutting machine includes a machine body, an upright support adjacent to the machine body and a casing mounted on the upright support movable upward and downward along the upright support. The casing has a surrounding wall with an open top and a cutting device is provided therein and is operable when the casing is moved downward to a first position. The cutting machine also includes a cutter exchanging plate rotatably mounted on the machine body above the upright support and adapted to exchange with a cutter of the cutting device of the casing when the casing is moved upward to a second position above the first position. The machine further includes a door provided on the machine body above the upright support between the cutter exchanging plate and the upright support slidable in a horizontal direction for covering the casing when it is at the first position and to uncover the casing at the second position. The door is slidably moved by a cylinder piston provided on the machine body above the upright support and having a piston rod connected to the door. The cutting machine further has a photo sensor which generates a signal to actuate the cylinder piston so as to move the door and cover the open top of the casing when the casing is at the first position and another signal to uncover the open top when the casing is at the second position. In order to move the door between the covering and uncovering positions, the piston rod must travel a full length in the cylinder casing.